This 2002 Conference, fifth in the series, will focus on the molecular mechanisms of smooth muscle proliferation and cystic lung destruction that occur in LAM. The Basic Science sessions will highlight research on the cellular and genetic basis of smooth muscle proliferation in LAM, and will focus on the role of exogenous growth factors, sex hormones, genetic mutations, intracellular signaling mechanisms and changes in transcription regulation in LAM. Additional sessions will explore the link between smooth muscle infiltration of the lung and the cystic remodeling of the pulmonary parenchyma, including the elaboration of metalloproteinases and connective tissue matrix by LAM cells. Concurrent clinical sessions will explore difficult management issues in LAM including hormonal therapy, air travel, pregnancy, lung transplantation and pleural complications. Outstanding junior investigators will be given the opportunity to present their research. The Clinical and Basic Science tracks will be coordinated to allow all participants to attend keynote sessions and to traffic freely between sessions. A Patient-oriented seminar will address key clinical issues for 70 LAM families who are expected to attend. The last day will provide for a summation of the Clinical and Basic Science Sessions and a roundtable discussion. Each session will be chaired by an expert in the field and will have invited speakers and speakers chosen from the pool of submitted abstracts. Efforts have been made to attract established investigators from related disciplines who can complement the expertise of the LAM investigators.